Velvet Tears
by Memories Forever
Summary: So soft came her breath as she watched with wide eyes. Her new life was amazing, filled with wonders and mystery. Here she could be herself; yet she was still hunted for who she was and what she could do. At least she wasn't in an insane asylum... SethOC
1. Prolouge

**Velvet Tears**

Pain rippled through your face. Your father had just hit you for the millionth time in your 17 years of life. Just because he didn't understand you, your mom would hit you too if she wasn't busy trying to find the right insane asylum to toss you in. You could see the anger literally radiating with a red glow off your father as he reeled back and readied to abuse you more.

You run, not because your afraid, but because they'll never understand and you need to get away from this life. No one here will miss you anyway. So you run, to find somewhere to escape the pain, somewhere to be accepted. A city calls to you, its filled with ghosts, faeries, and a variety of emotions. A place where someone like you fits in perfectly. You, Tru Everland, seer of fey, ghosts and emotions. You won't be hurt here. Now, hunted down, chased by faeries, constantly bugged by ghosts seeking your help, and that tug or ping in your heart when you see _his_ face. Yeah, _that_ might happen. Good luck. And welcome to your new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Velvet Tears**

_**Chapter 1**_

_Your first month in this city was filled with terror. You were chased by the faeries known as ogres, pixies, and satyrs, all trying to lure you into a trap to eat and or rape you. A few ghosts helped you out of danger, in exchange you promised to help them cross over when you were settled in. But this night… This night you were faced with the fey of war. Bananach the other faeries call her. Her hair was the color of night and made of feathers, she had talons instead of finger nails, and her movements mimicked that of a bird. The sight of her made your blood run cold and your body froze, unable to move. Lucky for you someone under the protection of the dark court spotted you and convinced the war fey to leave you unharmed. His dark hair and gray eyes lured you in, he was handsome. He was a bit pierced up but you thought it made him look sexy. Best of all, he was human._

_He told you his name was Seth and you obliged him by giving him your name. Seth told you it was unique and flashed you a smile that made you blush, causing butterflies to dance in your stomach. That was last month, this is now, enjoy your stay._

So soft came her breath as she watched with wide eyes. Her new life was amazing, filled with wonders and mystery. Here she could be herself; yet she was still hunted for who she was and what she could do. At least she wasn't in an insane asylum... She continued to study the fey dancing in the park, their skin glowed colors that had no names and the area around them held a drunken atmosphere. Ghosts were flooding around them, stuck in the harmonious loop. It made her want to join them but, she knew better.

Seth's arm wrapped around her waist, his lips pressed close to her ear, snapping her attention back to _now_. "C'mon" She nodded, blushing and followed him to his home. An abandon train where the only fey he had to worry about were the monarchs. He closed the door behind them. "Tru, you've only been in the city a month. I understand that watching the faeries will make anyone awestruck but, since you're new and your sighted, you have to be careful. Remember your on the run from them"

She nodded slowly, "I'm Sorry Seth… it's just, of all the thing's I see, faeries are the most enchanting…"

"And deadly…" he muttered as she watched his gray shimmer of concern transition to a sympathetic teal. Seth fiddled with his lip ring and turned to get them both some tea.

Tru's fingers glided through her dark brown hair, and pieces of her violet bangs fell in her eyes, she didn't bother moving them. "So now what? I hide in here the rest of my life?"

Seth came back in the room, handing her a coffee mug filled with tea, it smelled like jasmine. "we find Niall and see if he'll give you some protection…"

She sipped at her drink and watched Seth over the rim. He radiated a maroon color meaning he felt unsure. "alright" she set her cup down and regarded him with a brave face, "Where do we find him?"

He smiled, his glow suddenly turning to a lively orange; excited , "The _Crow's Nest_ but, that can wait until tomorrow. Get some rest Tru, You'll need the energy."

Tru paused as she headed for her room, "Why would the dark court king give _me_ protection? What do I have to offer?" She traced the ladybug tat on her wrist nervously.

"We'll have to wait and see what he asks for I guess…" The maroon light returned again.

"Alright" she sighed, "good night"

The next morning Seth brought Tru the to _Crow's Nest and with the best luck in the world, Niall was there._

* * *

**_Short because I'm lazy and really needed to update. Sorry._**

**_--Memories Forever_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_You and Seth walk into the _Crow's Nest. _Niall is sitting at a table watching a few of the people scuttle around; it was like he was waiting for you. Your gaze turns to Seth, he looks as sexy as ever and his green aura flickers around him adding to the temptation. He had mixed emotions about bringing you to the king of shadows and it was obvious since the colors around his form kept changing like a multi-colored strobe light. Once Niall's eyes connected with his, the colors wavered and became barely noticeable. You couldn't imagine what had caused it, you'd never come across such… power? Was that the right term. You weren't quite sure. Seth pulled you gently toward the table where the dark lord sat. Niall looked you up and down. Then with a deep husky voice he said…_

"Seth tells me your in need of protection…" Tru nodded slowly, a bit uneasy with the lack of emotion radiating off of this monstrous being. "What is your name?"

"T-Tru" Her voice managed.

"Well Tru if I give you protection… What will I get in return?" The dark king held his hand up to Seth who was about to protest. "Seth, she will earn her protection"

"I d-don't have much to give…" Tru squeaked out, pure terror exploding in her stomach.

"I sense you possess a great ability. Am I right?" Niall kept his eyes locked on her's, she didn't answer. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Well, I am in a good mood today so I will come up with a fair deal." He paused for dramatic effect, causing Tru and Seth to grow more nervous. "I will grant you protection and in return you give me the use of your power and become apart of my court"

"Niall! You can't do that"

"Seth, she will remain in her usual life for a whole year with protection, in which she will decide whether I take her under the wing of my court by being a member, or I kill her. Since she has the sight, I think it's fair"

Tru looked at Seth and Seth looked at Tru. "Ok" she spoke then looked at the king, "I accept the terms…"

* * *

"Tru!" Seth fumed. She saw the black angry color outlining his frame. "How could you! You'd give up your life for protection?"

"It was either that or let him kill me right there…"

"Whatever…" He turned and walked back to his room, slamming the door.

"What would you have done!" Tru yelled but, received no answer. "UGH!" She stormed out of the make-shift home. Standing in the same spot, Tru thinks about everything from her parents to the events today becoming frustrated with each tangled thought. Unknowing she starts to clench and unclench her fist ready to strike anything that give her a reason to. "I DID IT TO BE WITH YOU!" She yelled at the closed door and storms off the grounds of Seth Train-house.


End file.
